Forgotten
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Fae are crafty and some like to cause trouble, but most know to play by Teague's rules. However, not all of them do. And right after Mina finally has a way to keep some of her friends from losing their memories, some of these Fae strike, and take something that will need the combined efforts of a nixie, pixie, boyfriend, best friend, and prince to get back. (Comes after Reign)
1. Chapter One - Ever

**Chapter One - Ever**

 **I'll be doing this story along with "Blank Space," so enjoy!**

I spot Mina from across the schoolyard, and stop leaning against the wall. She's later to school than usual, and she's walking, not being driven by her mom or even riding her bike. Did something happen on the way to school? A Fae attack, perhaps? She doesn't seem worried, but while I hate to admit it, I am.

"Hey Gimp!" I say, walking over towards her, and my wings give a tiny beat.

She happened to be looking my way, and makes a slight face. "Are you talking to me?"

"There are no other Gimps at this school." _What on earth is running through her head? Is she messing around?_ I can't tell.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else." She shakes her head. "I've never even talked to you before."

"Mina, it's me! Ever!" Now this is just exasperating. "It was funny at first, but now it's not."

"Look, I-I don't know you." She shakes her head again, frowning. "I really need to go."

"Mina? Where have you been?" I glance over her shoulder to see Brody - with Nix in tow - coming over.

She turns around, and shock is written all over her face. "B-Brody?" She seems to be trying to register it all. "I...I...why do you care where I've been?"

"Why shouldn't I care where my girlfriend has been?" He looks slightly confused.

"I'm not your girlfriend...Savannah is." Now she looks even more confused, and I try to figure out what's going on.

"Are you alright, Mina?" Nix chips in worriedly.

"Who are you?" She blinks, and Nix looks slightly hurt.

"I'm Nix!"

"I don't know any Nixs." She backs away slightly.

"Mina, where on earth have you been?! You normally are here by now!" And then in comes Nan, and relief enters Mina's eyes.

"I was riding my bike, and it crashed. I had to walk."

"Riding your bike? Mina, your mom has been driving you!"

"N-no, she hasn't." She shakes her head, and now there are a total of three confused humans in the group.

"What's going on, Mina?" Nan's brow creases slightly with worry, and she sets a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"I don't know any of these people!" She gestures to Nix, Brody, and me. "Well, I know _of_ Brody. But I'm not on speaking terms with him!" Her face looks slightly pained. "Is this some kind of sick prank? It's not funny, Nan."

"Mina, you've known Ever for months now, and Nix for a few months too. And you started dating Brody around that time!"

"I've never dated Brody! Not in my life!" Mina trembles. "What is wrong with all of _you_?"

The schoolyard has become rather lacking of students beside us, which only suggests that school has started, and I decide there's only one course of action now. "We're skipping school today." I say it in a matter of fact tone, and that makes all four heads snap to look at me. "There's only one person who could possibly know what happened."

"Nothing happ-" Mina starts, but Brody cuts her off.

"Who?" Well, now that he's asked, I can't exactly not tell him.

"We're contacting the Story. The Dark Prince. Teague."


	2. Chapter Two - Brody

**Chapter Two - Brody**

 **Just for future reference, if you guys are wondering how I've been updating so fast, it's because I've had both this and Blank Space already in progress. I just only got an account yesterday, so I could never post them. However, I do have a lot more fanfictions in progress as well, so as I finish some I will try to share more!**

"This is crazy!" I hiss, following behind Ever as we walk through the woods. I glance back at Mina, who's wrist is gripped by Nan to keep her from ditching us, my worry mingling with sadness at what we've lost. Is this how she always felt? "He's been trying to kill her!"

"There's still some Jared in there." She says with a shrug, but that doesn't help.

"He's not much better."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. She whips around, anger flaring in her eyes and her invisible wings creating a large amount of wind. "Don't talk about him like that! He doesn't deserve that!"

"I just don't see how he can help."

"He won't want to have her with no memories. She won't be able to be tortured, and he won't have his power. He'll help." She says it like I should know it by now, calming down slightly and beginning to lead the way again.

"And you're sure he'll know what happened?"

"He has her mirror." Nix pipes up. "He should be able to tell."

I sigh. "So basically he could be watching and listening to this conversation right now?"

"Yes, indeed." I glance around at this new voice. "I started watching around the time you started insulting me."

Ever points up, and I follow her gaze. Above in the trees, a boy with black hair lounges. His blue eyes look us all over, as if we're just artifacts to be examined. And his grin reminds me of the Cheshire Cat.

"So this is Teague." I say simply, frowning. I don't like him already.

"At your service." He pauses, and chuckles. "Oh, wait. I'm not."

"Stop playing games, Teague." Ever says seriously. "We have bigger problems. Although I assume you heard them?"

"Not really. I was busy trying to figure out why you think I'd help."

"I addressed that!" She's starting to get irritated now.

"Oh really? I didn't hear." He keeps his Cheshire smile on. "So, what is this problem you think I'm going to help with?"

"Mina. Something's wrong with her memory."

"Nothing is wrong with my memory! I just want to get away from all you freaks!" Mina focuses on Nan, looking frustrated. "Nan, just let me go to school! I'll already be in enough trouble as it is!"

Teague frowns. "And why should this trouble me?"

"Because she doesn't know about the curse!" Ever snaps. He still doesn't seem to get it, so she continues. "You'll have absolutely no power, because she won't survive the next quest you throw at her!"

That makes him stop. "Snap."

"Exactly." Nan says. "So you're going to help, or am I going to have to make you?"

A look of shock and amusement in his eyes, but he's still frowning. "I guess helping will be in my favor."

"Oh great." I mutter. A psychopath helping will make this even harder. "What fun."

"Indeed, what fun." His Cheshire smile is back.


	3. Chapter Three - Teague

**Chapter Three - Teague**

 **Wondering why I had such rapid update for a story that I didn't even have posted yet? Well, I had way too much fun writing this story - it's possibly one of my favorites - so I just had to get it posted!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy some cute Teague here!**

I recline back slightly in the seat of the car, one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand scrolling through my iPod for a song.

"You have an iPod?" I look through the rear view mirror to see that Nan is asking.

"Yes, I do."

None of them wanted to sit in the passenger's seat, so the girls all crammed in the back, and the two boys sat in the front row.

"Where are we going?" That's the annoying male human - Brody, an absolutely ridiculous name if you ask me - asking this time.

"Somewhere."

"To where you hid the mirror?" He asks, and I chuckle.

"I wouldn't hide the mirror somewhere! No, I have it right here."

"Then why are we still driving?" He demands angrily.

"Because we're going to talk in a more _humane_ place."

"And where might tha-" I cut him off by starting a song.

"Frozen!" Nan squeals in the back as the song starts, and the nixie - Nix, since his parents were _so_ creative - looks a bit excited. Ever, on the other hand, groans while Brody looks disturbed that I'm playing Disney songs. Mina isn't paying attention, so she doesn't react.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen." Nan, Nix, and I are all singing, and Ever just rolls her eyes, while Brody looks even more disturbed than before. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like? I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside! Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know! Well now they know! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" We're slightly off key, but none of us care. "Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anywa-"

"Why are we singing Frozen?" Man, this Brody child is so picky! I hit pause, and glance back at him.

"Do you not like my song selection? How about this one?" I skip to the next song and to its first time at the chorus, and begin to sing. "I've got a dream! I've got a dream! See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I may like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a-"

"This is just as bad." Grumbles Brody.

I don't even bother playing music now. I just pick a song at random from my head and sing. "I put my hands up!" I throw my hands in the air, directing the car with Fae magic. "They're playing my song! The butterflies fly away! Moving my-"

"No!" It's a battle, and this boy has to lose.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" I glance back and point at him. "Shame on me, ya! Taking me to places I've never been! Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. Oooooh! Oooooh! Trouble, trouble, trouble! Oooooh! Ooooo-"

"Ugh! Do you ever shut up?"

"Cause the players gonna play play play play play. And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate." I turn back around and begin to shake my head. "I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake. Shake it off! Shake it-"

"Just shut up!"

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe! It's hard to look right at you, baby! But here's my number! So call me-"

"I will not call you!"

"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess! It's a love story. Baby, just say-"

"No!" He's getting angrier and angrier by the minute. What fun! Ever seems bored, Mina still seems to not be paying attention, and Nix seems to be trying to identify each song. Nan's reaction is my favorite though, trying to root me on.

"Cause she wears short skirts. I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me."

He's given up and resigns to just a sigh, and I pull into a parking lot triumphantly.

"Did we just drive around this parking lot about a billion times?" Mina speaks up, frowning.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him win." I say, as if it's totally logical.

Brody slumps down further in the seat.


	4. Chapter Four - Teague

**Chapter Four – Teague**

I sit at a table, watching the others around me. Ever eats french fries, Brody plays with the straw in his lemonade nervously, Nix eats a burger, and Nan sips a milkshake.

"Can we look at the mirror now?" Asks Brody suddenly, looking up.

"Fine, fine. Calm down." I pull out the mirror after checking that any average humans have left the building or aren't near by. "If any one of you touch it, I will disappear with it and the Grimm."

Nan nods hastily. "Of course."

I set it on the table, keeping a firm hold on it. With my free hand, I begin pushing the time on it backwards, to this morning. A picture begins to blossom on the glass.

 _Mina was driving on a dirt path on her bike, a new route she'd found to get to school quicker. Her mom has been busy, and Mina figured that driving herself would take a load of her shoulders._

 _It was very sudden. She was sent spiraling into a tree, and a small man stepped out of the shadows. He looked normal - that is, until you saw his lower half - and bent down over Mina, holding a vial in one hand. It was one of those goat men, although he was wearing a long, black cape. He had black fur and gray hooves, as well as a black tail, and grayish horns. His eyes were a fresh green, and his skin was tannish. His hair was black, and so was his short beard. He put a hand on her head, and pulled backwards, gripping a swirling, purple mist._

 _He held the vial carefully, pushing the mist into it. He then grabbed a cork from the ground, and popped it into the top of the vial, sealing the mist inside. Out of his cape he pulled a long chain - although it seemed to come from nowhere - which held other vials of mist. He slipped the vial he'd gotten from Mina onto the end and stuffed the chain back into the cape. With that, he pulled a seam ripper from the cape, made the small portal, and vanished._

"No..." I trail off, freezing the image on the goat man before he disappeared.

"What is it?" Ever asks, trying to get a better look.

"I think...I think this man is from a different kingdom."

"A different kingdom of what?" Nan asks, also trying to get a better glimpse.

"Of Fae!" I hiss. "There may not be other Fates, but there are other royals. They mark their citizens."

"What does that matter?" Nix frowns.

"They don't often play by the Fae rules. There's a small rebellion group brewing that wants to force the Fates to give up leadership, and they mark their members," I point to the star on the man's neck, "with a star. I don't see how this would help them though."

 _A Royal targeting Mina?_ The small, irritating voice of Jared echoes in my head.

 _Shut up._ I hiss back.

"What was that mist?" Brody asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Her memories!" Ever snaps. "They got her when no one else was around or knew exactly where she was!"

"Wait a minute...where _is_ Mina?" Nix glances at the seat she had occupied when we got our table.

"She said she was going to use the bathroom when we sat down..." Nan says quietly.

"And you believed her?" I scowl. "She's been wanting to get away this entire time! For all we know, she's making a run for it!" I tap the mirror, sending it back to current time. Sure enough, she's running, and through the woods. There were woods behind this place, so she might not be too far. "You four will stay here. I'm going to go get her."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Brody demands angrily. "You could go and kill her!"

"I don't want her dead yet. Besides, if I did want her dead, I'd use a quest." I respond, getting irritated. "So stay here, or you won't find her anywhere on this plane."

On that note, I walk out of the building. It's time to catch a runaway Grimm.

 **Well, that gives us something to chew on…should I do the next update today, since I have the next chapter written?**

 **Also, thank you for the comments guys! :3 I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!**

 **~Dagger**


	5. Chapter Five - Mina

**Chapter Five - Mina**

 **Here's chapter five for you guys! I hope you guys like it! It's shorter than the rest of them, but considering each chapter is a different point of view, it has to be. Wondering why? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and see...**

I run through the woods, panting. Fear keeps me going, faster than I've ever gone. I've got to get away. I trip over a root, groaning in pain as I hit the ground. But I force myself up, only to find a man stands before me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking me over. He has black hair and a black beard, and his eyes are fresh green. I look at him somewhat fearfully, and shake my head. "Do you need help?" I nod in response as I try to find my voice. "Well, I will help. For a price."

"Any-anything!" I answer quickly, not wanting to lose the chance.

"How about...that?" He points to a dagger I have on my belt.

I stare at it, trying to identify it. It looks familiar, but I don't remember it. However, some voice tells me in my head not to do it. I choose to ignore it, and hold it out to the man. "Take it."

The moment he touches it, my head screeches for me to pull it back before he takes it. Maybe it's the look in his eyes whenever he manages to touch it. Or maybe it's because of that small voice in my head from before. But it's too late to pull it back, because now he's holding it in both of his hands, a look of awe in his eyes. And determination.

"Mina!" A voice calls in the distance. "Where are you?" Now I recognize it. It was the guy we met in the woods, who was in the trees. The one that supposedly had some 'mirror' or something like that. Urgency and panic fills his voice, sounding not so much like the guy we picked up, but someone else. I can't put my finger on whom. "Mina, don't give it to him! Whatever you do, don't give it to him!"

A sudden sense of urgency and panic fills me too. But not to take back the dagger. To get away before the guy catches up to me.

"Please," I plead, turning back to the man. He holds the knife, smirking, "you said you would help me if I gave you something. So help me!"

"I'll help you alright." He snaps his fingers.

Everything goes black, and my head hits the ground right before I lose sense of everything. My last thoughts are if my family will notice I'm gone.


	6. Chapter Six - Teague

**Chapter Six – Teague**

I see her fall as I get to the spot in the trees. Not in the mirror, but through my own eyes. Before I can do anything, the goat snaps his finger, and she floats upwards, as if she's floating in the water on her back, drifting over to hover by him at his waist level. Her hair drapes to the floor, and her eyes are shut.

 _She looks so beautiful_. I shake that thought away frantically. Those are Jared's thoughts, not mine. Right?

"Aw, the prince to the Fates. Why so glum? I'd say why so blue, but your eyes seem more gray at this time." He chuckles, and I glare at him.

I get myself into control, angry. Jared has pushed for control before, but never before has he succeeded. Something about the Grimm being here seems to wake him up. He's more alert, and he's fighting harder to get control and get back to her.

"What do you want with her?" I refuse to show that he's gotten under my skin, and gesture to Mina.

"She's just here as a barter chip. Of course, the outcome of what happens here depends on you."

I glare at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal with you." He keeps his triumphant smirk on.

"I figured that part out." I say, rather dryly. "Now tell me what the deal is."

"You have two choices. You can give up your claim to the throne, and she will have her memories returned and be left here. Or, if you decide to not give up your claim, I will use this dagger to slice her throat and I will keep her memories. Your choice."

I stare at him, and he dances around gleefully. _I can't give up my claim to the throne._

 _Mina won't survive that!_ Jared hisses the words. _You can't let that happen!_

 _I can't let the throne go to another family either._ I snarl.

 _But-_ I cut him off by beginning to talk to the goat.

"And how are you able to take that dagger from her?" I had tried multiple times - and failed - to do so.

"She gave it willingly." He snickers at my growing resentment. "And I will be returning it to her. It wouldn't leave her presence anyways, considering the fact that part of her doesn't want to give it up. But enough dilly-dallying. Give me your answer."

"No." I spit the words. "I would never do that."

"Then I'm afraid you've left me no choice." He slides the dagger across her throat, and I can already see the crimson blood pouring out.

"You monster!" He's already gone when I speak the words, and I kneel by Mina, looking at the dagger that is now so neatly back in her belt. She's on the ground now, no longer floating on her back. Her hair is a tangled mass, lying everywhere, and her eyes are closed. She would look so peaceful, but the blood reminds me she is not asleep. She's dead - most likely - and it's probably my fault. I attempt to push the guilt away. "Mina? Mina, are you there?" A small tear lands on her shirt, and I close my eyes, pushing those tears - _Jared_ 's tears, or so I hope - away.

"She isn't lost yet." A voice echoes from above the trees, like bells. "But she will be if you don't listen."

I look up, and a girl drops down from the trees gracefully. She brushes off her green skirt and top, and her green flats glisten in the light. She flutters light green wings once before making them disappear, and grins.

"Who are you?" I ask, staring at her as she brushes her long, golden bangs aside. The rest of her hair isn't a problem, as it's in a bun.

"The name's Tink. At your service." She does a quick curtsy, and once again brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "But that's not important right now. What's important is fixing that wound before it kills her."

 _Ah, Tinker Bell._ I frown. "She's already dead."

"No, not yet. There will be side effects though. A wound like this - and her meeting the conditions she meets - can be fixed. You're lucky it wasn't her heart." She gestures to her. "Well, pick her up already! We haven't got all day!"

I scoop up Mina's limp form in my arms bridal style, and follow after the fairy. She's quicker than she appeared to be, and I have to run to keep up. But it isn't long before she leads me into a small hut.

"Set her down on the bed, and I'll begin the healing process."

I do as told, and watch as she gathers materials. "You said there'd be side effects though."

She looks up for a moment, almost gravely. "There will be."


	7. Chapter Seven - Tink

**Chapter Seven – Tink**

I grab a small green bundle off the shelf, and glance at the Prince. "Do you trust me?"

"Why should I trust _you_?" He answers with his own question.

"I'm her only hope right now."

"Alright." He says after a moment. "I guess I do trust that you know what you're doing."

"Close enough." I shake my head. "Do you have faith that this will work?"

"I have faith _you_ believe it works." He responds.

"You have to believe it can fix her." I say, shaking my head. "Otherwise, you will be right, and there will be no hope."

A small drop of gray flashes in his eyes. "Maybe I believe it works."

I smirk slightly. He doesn't want to admit he has any hope. But he does. I can tell, and since he basically admitted it - in his own boyish way - I can proceed.

"And let me guess. We also need pixie dust which will make her fly and that's somehow going to save her." He speaks up as I open up the bag, and I frown.

"Where did you get a dumb idea like that from?" I respond, and he looks slightly taken aback. "If there's faith and trust, it powers the dust. But dust doesn't make you fly, and it certainly isn't pixie dust!" I huff. "Pixie dust would kill a person, or strengthen the hold of the dagger. Majority of the time people use it as a poison. You have to use fairy dust to fix wounds." I shake my head, brushing my bangs out of the way.

I pull out a handful of something that looks a bit like sand. However, it's golden, and glows. I begin to sprinkle it on her neck, watching it carefully. The wound should seal up in a few minutes, as long as it isn't too late. The glow would diminish and so would the color if it does work. If it doesn't? The dust will just sit there.

"So...what are these side effects, exactly?" I look back at the prince as he speaks, and chuckle on the inside. The Story, worried about a Grimm? Talk about a plot twist.

"Well, she'll be more easily angered and a bit more violent." I start off with the simple things that are easy to take in.

His eyes light up somewhat at that comment, the drop of gray gone. This is fully the dark side of the prince that I'm dealing with right now. "Is that all?"

"Well, there is something else too." I sigh.

"Just tell me already then!" And the dark side is impatient.

"She'll have small bursts of Fae magic. Yes, yes, I know she could control it before. But there will be times when she can't control it, and it will just...happen. Majority of the time it will probably be connected to her emotions."

He frowns. "That could cause problems."

"Just keep her under check. It shouldn't be that hard for a Fae Prince to watch a Grimm." It's a hidden voicing, and he recognizes it.

"You're one of the Fae Godmothers!" He jumps out of the chair he'd just sat down in, his eyes flaming.

"What would make you say that?" I keep calm, which seems to make him angrier.

"You know I have her mirror! No one else would know that!" His temper is flaring, and I back up towards the girl.

"Calm down. You don't harm me, I don't harm you."

He chuckles. "And why should I believe that?"

"Have I harmed you yet? Would I have given you the hint if I wanted to hurt you?"

That makes him stop short. "Perhaps not."

I look back at the Grimm. The color of the dust is gone, and that's a great relief. "Take her and go."

After a moment's hesitation, he nods, scooping the girl up. He glances at the dust, and then back at me. "And the dust?"

"You can brush it off. It's useless now."

He does so and turns to go, only to turn around again. "And there's nothing you want?"

"Is the Dark Prince trying to offer thanks?" Amusement flutters in my chest as he shakes his head furiously.

"No, no. Of course not."

"Well, keep an eye on her. Please." I call after him as he leaves. "She will need all the help she can get!"


	8. Chapter Eight - Brody

**Chapter Eight - Brody**

I pace in the diner, worry striking my heart. Is she alright? Is she safe? Is something out there hunting her down? I already know the answer to that. Yes, Teague is hunting her down. But to help us, or hinder us? That's the question.

Nan sighs. "Stop worrying, Brody. She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" I snap. "A psychopath that's been trying to kill her and her ancestors for over a hundred years is the one going to find her, and you want me to believe she's fine?"

"He doesn't seem that bad..." She bites her lip, and I just frown and glare at her.

"Calm down, kiddies. I'm back." I whip around, and there's Teague. With a knocked out Mina.

"What did you do?" I demand.

"What did _I_ do?" He looks frustrated. "I had to get help in saving her life!"

That makes me stop short. "Why?"

"Because the goat guy threatened her if I didn't make a deal with him! He cut her throat with the dagger."

"And what was the deal?"

"He wanted me to give up claim to the throne. If I did, he wouldn't harm her and would give her memories back."

"And you didn't agree?" I hiss. "You put her in danger?"

"Brody, that's enough!" Ever snaps. "He cannot give up the claim to the throne! That would leave these threatening Fae to try and claim it!"

Suddenly, something hits me in the gut, and hard. It's gone from Teague being the unpopular person in the group to _me_ being the unpopular person in the group. Ever is fuming, and Nan seems to be agreeing. Not only that, but even Nix won't make eye contact, and that's how I know he's hiding his feelings in an attempt to try and be a good friend. At least he's trying.

"Is this about me not volunteering to find Mina?" I say, anger still finding a way to edge into my voice.

"You're her boyfriend! You should've!" Nan points out, answering my question.

"He wasn't going to let me!" I try to argue.

"You still could've tried!" Ever shoots back.

"Just shut up already!" Teague steps back into the conversation. "There are more important things to focus on right now. Like figuring out how to fix this. So berate him later."

"What do we have to fix? I thought you said you fixed everything." Nix looks up, frowning.

"I did." I can't help but think he's not telling the whole truth. But am I just being prejudice? I don't think so. "But we need a plan of action on how to get her memories back."

I huff, sitting down. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to visit the small remainder of the Fae Godmothers that still exist. It's time to stir up the henhouse." He smirks ever so slightly, leading the way back to his car.

"They're never going to let you in!" Ever protests as we walk over.

"Sure they are. I'm being accompanied by five acceptable people." He snorts. "At least, according to them."

We reach the car after a few minutes, and Nan turns to Ever. "Since Mina is going to be asleep, I'll sit up front an-"

"Actually, Mina is going in the passenger's seat." Teague says in a matter of fact tone.

I turn with Nan in unison to stare. "Why? She'll be perfectly fine!"

"Yes, since you did _such_ a good job watching her last time." The sarcasm coats his words. "I'm sure she'll be happily thanking you after she recovers from the wound she received because _somebody_ let her run away and got us into this mess!"

Nan doesn't protest, but looks slightly red. I, on the other hand, have fear doing a dance on my spine. Why would Teague want to have Mina up front? He's the Story, he shouldn't care about any of the Grimms. And why do I think I saw a flash of gray in his eyes? Mina said that Teague and Jared had been recombined but...surely not...still considered two people? Is Jared still there?


	9. Chapter Nine - Teague

**Chapter Nine – Teague**

 **You guys are now officially caught up to where I had already written to, so anymore chapters written will be fresh! Hopefully I can make them a bit longer.**

 _How can you find any delight in the fact that because of us Mina is hurt?!_ Jared demands angrily.

 _She knows what it's like now._ I respond calmly, keeping my eyes on the road and existing the urge to glance at her in the passenger seat, still knocked out cold. _She tried to kill me with Ferah._

 _Teague, stop making excuses._

 _They're not excuses!_

 _We both know you have feelings for her. So why must you wish that upon her? It's obvious that she doesn't deserve this. She was crying over you!_

 _Shut. Up._

 _Stop denying it._

 _Stop confusing your emotions for mine, then!_

 _These aren't just my emotions, Teague! And if you aren't careful, she's going to slip through your fingers when all is said and done. She'll be running back to Brody, and she'll stay in his arms._

My grip tightens on the wheel. Let that pathetic excuse of a human have _my_ Grimm? I don't think so. I don't even notice that Nan's begun to play music in the back, blocking out my hearing of their conversation.

 _You have to play this right, Teague._

Mina begins to stir in the passenger's seat, and I glance over, using Fae magic once more to guide the car.

"What a dream..." She stops short when she spots me. "Apparently I'm still having it." Taking her time, she rubs her neck slightly. "Youch. What happened?"

"A guy tried to rob you." I decide that's the best way to explain this to her. "You were injured, but you should be okay now."

Her eyes darken slightly, and excitement pulses through me. She's angry, and it's beautiful.

 _Teague?_ Jared's tone has become almost fearful. _You've got to fix her!_

 _I think this side of her is rather attractive, Jared._ I smirk, watching her stare out the window with narrowed eyes, letting it all sink in.

 _But it isn't Mina!_ He protests.

 _Oh, it's Mina all right. Just a different side to her. Don't fret brother, for I'll be keeping this Grimm close. But if you have no voice in her life anymore, a darker side will do her some good._

 _She won't be the Mina we know._

 _Which is why she won't be corrupted completely. Just enough for me to be satisfied._

 _"_ What's your name?" It's almost startling whenever she speaks again, but I don't show that. Or, I hope I don't. Honestly, the question is so strange that I almost don't know how to answer it. But, I keep in mind that she no longer knows me. To her, it makes sense to ask.

"Teague. My name is Teague."

"Oh." She pauses for a moment, as if saving that information. "You're the one who was looking for me in the woods, weren't you?" I nod, and she frowns. "Why?"

"Because you're in danger right now, Mina. I want to keep you safe."

She continues to frown. "And why is that?"

"I just do, I guess?" I frown. "I don't think you'll understand right now."

"Oh." She leans back, not speaking up any more.

I pull over on the side of the road, and glance back. "I've come to a conclusion, you four."

"Yes?" There's eager Nan.

"We're going about this the wrong way."

"What?" Ever hisses, and I decide I'm still disliked. "You tell us this _now_?"

"I've only just decided it, actually." I respond.

"And what are you suggesting?" Nix asks.

"That we move our search to the Fae plane."

Brody chuckles like I'm some foolish child, but Ever shuts him up. "Actually, you may have a point."

"What?" Brody raises an eyebrow. "The guy who's been slaughtering Grimms for centuries and has intense anger issues wants us to switch planes and go to his personal domain where he has the upper hand, and you say he has a good idea?"

"When you put it like that...yes." I smirk, but then Ever continues. "We still need to check with the Fae Godmothers first though."

I sigh. Even if it was my idea, I don't want to see their faces. However, it will give me slight satisfaction to see their faces when I walk in…

 **Sorry that nothing major happened plot wise! I promise that – hopefully – the next chapter will be more eventful!**

 **~Dagger**


	10. Chapter Ten - Nan

**Chapter Ten - Nan**

I hop out of the car, slightly flustered at the way that car ride went. I was hoping that I would get a chance to talk to Teague more. Instead, Mina was put up front.

I think it over. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy, like Mina always made him out to be. That mindset probably comes from him trying to kill her family, but besides that, he seems fine. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

 _Did I really just say that? Did I really just say that someone is a murderer, but that's okay because besides that they seem fine?_ I can't believe myself. But, in a strange way, I also can.

"I need you to do something, alright?" I slow to walk beside Mina at the back of the group, keeping my voice down.

"What do you want?" She says it in an irritated manner. Geez, what's her problem? Just getting dragged around by us?

"I want you to back off of Teague."

"'Back off' Teague? I was never even trying to get him."

"Really?" I don't believe her for one second.

"Really. So shut up."

I pause for a second. Mina Grimm with an attitude? What on earth has happened to her? "Well, if that's true you should have no problem promising me that you will."

"If we're friends, you should have no problem just trusting me." I don't even notice that we've stopped walking by the back of the group and are instead standing and facing each other.

"Can you just promise me?"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Mina, it's just two words!"

"Shut up, or maybe I will make a move just to see the look on your face." Once again, I pause to stare. This is not average Mina. Memory loss must really be affecting her.

"Please, just say the two words, Mina!"

"Shut up."

"Not those two words."

"Nan Taylor, I said shut up!" Her voice raises, and suddenly I fly backward a good five feet, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Mina!" Ever's voice is full of shock.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Brody, on the other hand, doesn't notice me and rushes over to check on Mina.

"Nan, are you okay?" Nix walks over, bug-eyed.

"I-I'm fine."

Teague doesn't move at all, watching Mina with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. I can only guess that she used Fae magic there, which obviously excited him. A bit of jealousy gnaws at my stomach. It's not fair! She does something horrible and gets his attention, while I'm hurt and don't even get a side-glance.

Ever has walked over very forcefully, and grabs Mina's arm. "You need to get to the Fae Godmothers. You are out of control."

"Out of control? _Me_? I'm getting dragged around by a group of lunatics, and the only person who seems to be willing to explain anything is him!" She gestures to Teague.

"Mina, calm down."

"Just let go of me!"

"You'll understand eventually." Ever tries to reason with her, but that just seems to set her off even more.

"No! Don't you pull that card! I'm not going to cooperate and go with you guys anywhere else until you explain what's going on!" She tries to pull her arm from the pixie's grasp, her eyes wild.

"What on earth have you done to Mina?" I turn to stare along with everyone else as Constance steps out of the trees.

 **Woops, I think I've just added Neague to the ships on this story. Meague, Mrody, and Neague. Are you guys rooting for one in particular?**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Mina

**Chapter Eleven - Mina**

 **Figured we needed a little bit more of clueless Mina thrown in here. Who's ready for this?**

I follow behind Teague and the rest of the gang, looking at my teacher in confusion. My teacher is involved in this too? Seriously? She leads us into a small hut, and sits us down at a table.

"Explain." She instructs, looking at me. I just make a face, which makes her even more confused.

"Her memories were stolen by a goat man." Nan states.

"Working for a Fae Royal who wants to take the throne." Adds Ever. "He threatened Mina again, but Teague saved her."

I can see Brody glower. But why? I'm not sure.

"Another Fae Royal targeting her? And she's been threatened? At least she wasn't injured."

I note the fact that Teague glances away at this, but I doubt anyone else does. Did something happen that Teague didn't explain? I don't know. The goat man part confuses me as well. There was no goat man. Is that code for something?

"What are we supposed to do? Teague suggested searching the Fae plane, but Ever wanted to check in with you first." Nix states, and Teague smirks.

"That's smart. You should leave Mina guarded at the palace, and then search for this 'goat man,' as you called him, Nan."

"What?!" Brody and Teague are in perfect unison.

"It's only logical." Nan points out. "She'll get in the way."

"Hey!" I growl, crossing my arms, and she frowns.

"Cool your jets, girls." Constance eyes both of us nervously. "You six need to get going right away."

"So it's definitely...smart to go?" Ever asks.

"Yes."

Teague looks pleased, while Brody scowls at him. Constance just shakes her head, and ushers us out.

As we leave, I hear her mutter, "Oh, I hope they make it with that many clashing feelings and conflicting emotions. But I think they'll all do something stupid and wind up dead."

Wow, that's a vote of confidence...

 **See, Grimmlins? I wasn't going to leave you hanging! I hadn't** _ **forgotten**_ **Forgotten, I was just eager to wrap up Blank Space. I'll try to balance my time between this and Dancing now!**

 **I also apologize for the shorter chapter, but as Mina isn't really able to process exactly what's going on and the depth of it, there isn't too much to put! But don't worry, I will keep up with this and Dancing!**

 **~Dagger**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Mina

**Chapter Twelve - Mina**

 **Hey Grimmlins! How many of you have read Forever? I did, and about 80% of the way through began to cry and tossed my table on the table. (I think those of us who have read it will know why). That's also around the time whenever I said "no," "I hate this book," and let's not forget "I hate Chanda Hahn." But, the end of the book made me super happy, so it's okay now!  
**

 **"I laughed, I cried, it moved me Bob." If you get the reference I will love you forever.**

 **But anyways, let's continue Forgotten, shall we? Like I said, I haven't forgotten it! (I like that pun too much.)**

There was screaming. I could recognize that. Screaming in the hallways. But why? Why were people screaming? The rest of them - Teague, Nan, Brody, that weird goth girl, and the other boy - had already left the castle. Nan had said I would hinder them. Was that true? Did she really think that? Anger laces through me, and I punch the wall. This was stupid! It wasn't fair!

I pull my hand back in shock as it makes a dent in the wall. What on Earth? Then again, I don't seem to be on Earth. I had no idea where I was anymore. I don't know what was up or what was down. I don't even know if I was asleep or awake. So I slump down onto the floor.

There's a banging noise, and then suddenly the door to my room bursts open. I stand up slowly, staring at the people in front of me, confused. I can't make out anybody in the dark, but I didn't know where the lights were either. I press up against the wall in fear.

"Don't come any closer." I warn.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Not if you come quietly and without a fight." It's a man talking, and he takes a step forward. Awfully brave, isn't he?

"I said don't come closer!" I hiss this time, hands balling up into fists.

"She's not going to come willingly." The man decides. "I'll grab her. We need to be quick about it."

Suddenly, the man is gone, replaced with a mass of black. It weaves around the room, and then reaches out towards me. I barely manage to rush away, eyes narrowed as it's dark gray eyes meet mine, barely detectable.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I thrust my hands out towards him.

It blows him back, and it looks painful. I don't divert my eyes though. In fact, a part of me enjoys it. It's a sick and twisted part of me. It's morbid. I don't like it at all.

"We're going to have to take her by force. I wasn't expecting us to have to use this." Someone mutters.

Something sickeningly sweet hits the air. There's a greenish tint to the air, and everything spins. I feel dizzy. And sleepy. Maybe if I lay down? I try ti push that thought away, but I'm so tired...

"Mina, dear?" In my broken body, my properly working brain is afraid, because it recognizes that voice. And it doesn't like recognizing that voice. Not this time. Because recognizing that voice means betrayal, according to what I've figured out. "Just relax. It's time to sleep."

"Not you." It's the only words I can muster before I collapse on the ground.

My head begins to scream. I can't open my eyes. I can't move. And I think my brain is starting to shut off. _Help me! Please, somebody, help me!_

It's desperate. I don't like being desperate. It doesn't feel right. The animal instincts claw against the foreign substance. But it's no use. My brain's defenses are starting to crumble. I don't have much time till I'm completely knocked out. My head takes a different course of action. It calls for specific help.

 _Teague! Teague, please, help me! Don't leave me here!_ I scream the words, trying to keep myself awake. _Teague! Teague! Teague, please! Don't let them take me!  
_

My thoughts start to slowly become quieter, until they're nonexistent. I fall into a deep sleep.

 **Uh oh! That doesn't seem good at all! Who might this mysterious person Mina identified be? Guess you'll have to wait and see...but I guarantee it'll be a shock!**

 **~Dagger**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Teague

**Chapter Thirteen - Teague**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! It means a lot to me to see them, and they really brighten my day and encourage me to continue writing! This chapter is especially for Roseberry007! c: I hope you like it!  
**

 **For anyone who's wanting to make sure, this chapter takes place before and during the last chapter, so if there's any confusion, that's why! Chapter Fourteen will also be taking place at the same time.  
**

I lead the group, staying on high alert for any Fae presences. Hopefully, I'll be able to identify the goat man's scent from another Fae's, as I've smelled him before. But who knows? Maybe I'll fail to identify. Or, maybe this is all a wild goose chase.

Ever holds up a hand to halt us, and Brody speaks up. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" She hisses right back. He looks like he might want to argue, but her if-you-don't-I'll-make-you face is on, and it doesn't seem like anyone wants to argue with that. Jared never did. Well, that's not true. He did a few times. However, it was generally a no no to mess with her when she pulled that card. It was like an ace.

Nan slides up next to me, and I frown, sliding away from her. Does she have a problem? She seems slightly disappointed that I move, and I frown even more. I think that settles it. She _does_ have a problem. I'd really hate to have to go through the trouble of getting a petty, human restraining order just to get rid of her.

 _You could at least be friendly._ Jared snaps. Every time I think I've finally gotten used to his abrupt entering into my thoughts, but I'm always wrong. It still is unsettling, stalkerish, and downright rude. Did I mention it was creepy too? _That's Mina's best friend right there. Maybe she just wants to get to know you._

 _Don't make me laugh._ I shake my head. _Did you miss the parking lot confrontation?_

 _No..._

 _Exactly. I don't think they're all buddy buddy anymore._ I pause. _It was a pretty brilliant display of Fae power on Mina's part though. Very impressive. It's a shame she's never done that before._

 _Teague, she's suffering! That's effects of darkness! Don't you think she's possibly in pain?_

 _And? It'll only make her stronger._

 _Teague, listen to yourself!_

 _I am._ I narrow my eyes. _And I'm also stuck listening to you. Which reminds me. Can you stop butting into my thoughts? It's rude._

 _Maybe you should try to stop thinking so loudly._

 _What does that have to do with anything?_

 _Or maybe, if you hadn't had the_ brilliant _idea to combine us again, this wouldn't have happened!_

 _Shut up. You're not allowed to take a sarcastic tone with me._

 _I'll do anything that I want to, whether you like it or not._ He's getting cockier. It's rather annoying.

 _You need to drop the attitude._

 _Well, you need to start treating Mina right!_

 _Why do you think she's not here? I'm not going to purposely endanger her. Well, I probably won't._ Jared doesn't make a sound. _What, are you upset that there's the possibility I'll hurt her?_

 _You're a horrible person. Mina deserves so much better._

 _What, like you?_ I laugh. _That's a good one._

He shuts up, thankfully, and I look back at Ever. Apparently, she and Brody were having a discussion that probably would have been beneficial for me to hear, because Brody has his gaze fixed on me. He's smirking triumphantly, and the sight riles me up. It takes all my energy not to strangle him. What a stupid human. Why on earth does he think he's worth Mina? He's pathetic compared to any Grimm.

 _Now who's cocky?_ Jeez, does he ever go away?

 _Stop butting into my thought process!_

I glance at Ever, but she avoids my gaze, glancing back at the clearing. At a low whisper, she finally breaks the silence. "He's in the clearing."

"He?" Nan looks confused.

"Have you not been listening to any of the conversations that have happened since you all dragged me into this?" I snap, and she jumps at my tone. Good. I can still strike fear into the heart. I was almost afraid I was losing my touch. But I still got it.

"Well, I-" She begins.

Ever cuts her off. "The goat man. The one that stole Mina's memories?"

"Oh, right." Nan nods, and glances at Brody. It's almost as if a signal is passed between them, because Brody shifts and pushes past me to talk to her. I slide forward, and glance at Ever.

"What were you and Brody discussing before?" I say, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Just that I'm sure things will work out for him." She says it so smoothly, and I can't tell if it's a lie or half truth.

"That doesn't explain the look of triumph." I point out.

"Right..." She bites her lip. "He loves her a lot."

"He doesn't deserve her.

"How can you say that?" Now she looks really confused. "He's been fighting for her. Plus, it's not like anyone else wants her." I don't respond, and Ever's eyes widen. "No way..."

"What?" Now I'm the confused one.

She looks as if she's not sure whether to gloat or freak out. "You...like her!"

"Wha-" I stare at her. "No..."

"Don't lie! You do!" She grins. "You like her, you like her!"

"Nope." I shake my head.

"Wait...is it because of this sudden darker side?"

"I told you, I don't like her.

"Right. Because you're in denial." She's having way too much fun. How on earth did I let her dangle this over me.

"Shut up, Ever, or I'll blow you off the face of the plane." That's a threat she listens to, and her mouth shuts.

"What are we sitting around for?" Asks Brody, crossing his arms. Apparently they finished their private conversation too. Darn, I meant to listen to some of it! "Let's go attack a goat man!"

"Alright. Here's the plan..." Ever lowers her voice, and we begin the discussion.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be trying to update more, sorry for the lull!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Teague

**Chapter Fourteen - Teague**

 **Hey guys. I wanted to let you know that right now, my younger brother is in the hospital. The doctors are perplexed as to what's going on, as we took him yesterday and he received medicine, yet it got worse. He's undergoing surgery and will have to stay there for a few days. So, if you don't get too many updates from me (or if you get a ton because I'm drowning my feelings in my writing) that would be why.**

 **Thank you guys for understanding, and reading my stories!**

 **Also, whenever I think of the goat guy, I think of Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time, if that gives anyone a mental image.**

"We need a plan, okay?" I glance at the people we have here as Ever speaks. Ever - a pixie who actually can be quite useful; Brody - an incompetent human who is obnoxious and always getting in the way; and Nan - a weirdo human who is...Well, weird. "I say, that if we-

"Oi, goat guy! Give us back Mina's memories!" Nan stands up from behind the bushes, and shouts it.

"There goes that idea." Ever mutters, and Brody moves backwards behind a tree. Guess we're going improve style instead.

I move away from the bush with Ever, and while I station myself to the west of the man - across from Brody - Ever stations himself behind.

"Aw, are you guys here to fetch the girl's memories? How sweet." The man has a maniacal grin slipping onto his face. I have to admit, it's kind of creepy seeing him. "It really is a shame though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Nan looks slightly confused.

"The gang can all come out now!" He says, gesturing in a wide circle as he spins. "I know you're there!"

Brody steps out pretty quickly. I glance at Ever, who raises an eyebrow. It's probably best to step out, but I shake a head at her. We could use her to our advantage. So, I step out, but she stays behind the tree.

"There's one more." He accuses, but before I can come up with an excuse and respond, he adds, "Oh well, it's not like they can do any harm." I hope you're wrong.

"So tell us, what did you mean by that's a shame? Are you that sure we're going to fail?" I decide to take on the accusing position, but the man just laughs.

"No, no, of course not! It's a shame because I don't have them." He holds up a small vial, which has traces of purple smears on it. "A sign that there were once memories in here. Wilhelmina Grime's memories, of course."

"Where are they?" Brody growls, taking a step towards him.

"Ooh, I remember you!" The man chuckles, jumping back and forth from one leg to the other. "You had some especially fun memories to take away! I think I may still have them in here." He waved his cape slightly.

"Wha-What?" Brody looks slightly confused, and I glance at Ever's tree. Does she know anything about this?

"Forget your memories, we're not here for them!" I growl at him, and he looks taken aback. "Tell us why you no longer have Mina's memories."

"Ooh, yes!" I'm almost sure his grin widens. "I no longer have them because they are being returned! Right now!"

"He's lying." Nan growls. "There's no way they'd return them."

"But of course there is, if a more effective way of torture has been found."

"More effective?" Brody steps back into the conversation.

"Yes, more effective!"

At that moment, Ever comes flying at him from out of the trees. It's as if time slows down. The man turns, and looks up. But unlike I thought, there's no shock on his face. Only his maniacal grin. He raises his cape as she comes flying at him, and she ends up hitting it. But instead of whacking it down, she slides right into it. And she disappears.

"What did you do to Ever?" Nan snarls.

"Well, toodles!" The man doesn't even bother giving an answer as I slide at him, and after one spin of his cape he - and his cape - disappear. The vial he was holding hits the ground with a crack.

"He's gone..." Nan stares at the cracked remains.

Something hits me. It's her fault we lost Ever, the only valuable member of this team besides me. I want to strangle her right there, but something stops me. The annoying, pesky Jared.

 _She's a human, Teague. All the Fae magic here is affecting her._ Right, because humans have trouble being here.

 _Then explain why it's not happening to Brody?_ I argue. _He's acting as annoying as ever._

 _I don't know! Don't expect me to know everything about that obnoxious crush of Mina's!_

Before I can respond, something new enters my mind.

 _Help me! Please, somebody, help me!_ I raise my head at the voice. Who is that?

 _Teague...Who is that?_ Jared's voice comes through over the quieter cries of pain.

 _Shut up! That's what I'm trying to figure out._

 _Teague! Teague, please don't leave me here!_ No, no it can't be... _Teague! Teague! Teague, please! Don't let them take me!_

The cries begin to fade out till they're gone, and I'm left in shock. Mina?

 **See, I told you the chapters happened at the same time! I hope you guys enjoyed the update! Lemme see what I want to update next, while I drown myself in these updates...Any specific fanfictions you guys want to see more of sooner?**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Brody

**Chapter Fifteen - Brody**

 **We needed another Brody chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy. Yes, I don't like Brody, but I figured it was only fair to him. Also, the chapters are no longer happening at the same time. We're back to each chapter happening after the next!**

"Explain what's going on, buster!" I shout, running after Teague with Nan close on my heels. "We just left Ever behind! I want to know why!"

"Because Mina was just kidnapped!"

"How on earth do you know that?" I snap. "There's no way you can possibly know that!"

"Yes, I can! I heard her!"

"I didn't!"

"Of course you didn't! You're you!" I want to kill him so badly for that comment. "It was Fae magic, stuff you wouldn't understand because you're an idiot and a human!"

"Look who's talking! It's your fault we're even in this mess!"

"Where are we going?" Nan breaks into the fight with a question, and I try to cool down slightly so as not to accidently snap at her too.

"Well, we're going to the castle so you two can get dropped off and figure out how you plan on finding Ever, because it's _your_ fault she's gone. I, on the other hand, am going to the rat's nest itself and getting Mina back."

"Why aren't we going? And how do you know Mina is really gone?

"You aren't going because you two are idiots, so you'd only slow me down, and because you already lost Ever because of what you did. You'd probably do another stupid thing and mess another thing up." Man, he's really angry. I'm really worried now. Is this safe, having someone who wants to kill Mina but also has someone inside of him who loves her going to find her with no one else there? I don't even understand why we went and got him in the first place. Then again, I had no say in that. That was Ever's work.

"Then why don't you just do that cool trick all the Fae can do in teleport?" Nan looks slightly excited at her own idea.

"I would, but I can't transport myself and you two imbeciles. It would imbalance everything, and we'd probably end up in a desert somewhere."

Nan's bubble of excitement is popped, and I just find myself hating this guy more and more by the minute. No wonder Mina hates him so much...Or did hate him. I don't know what's going on in that clouded brain of her's right now. Which is why I need to fix it.

After walking for what seems like _hours_ \- again, since we walked this way in the opposite direction before - we reach the castle. Teague gestures inside. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get in there."

"Wait, we just waltz right in? We can't do that! There's probably something nasty in there!" Nan exclaims.

Teague just huffs. "Must I do _everything_?" He snaps his fingers and suddenly we're sent spiraling, until we both hit the floor - inside the castle - with a thud.

"I thought he said he couldn't do that!" Nan squeaks indignantly.

"He probably just wanted to make us walk that far."

 **So, sorry for a short chapter there, but I figured that would explain why Nan and Brody disappear for the time being. Now, it's time for heroic Teague! Or perhaps not so heroic...We'll just have to see!**

 **By the way, what are you guys thinking about this whole Royal thing? Do you guys think it's the goat man? Someone we've already met? Someone we've never seen? I'm sure it'll be a shocker, so if you guessed it ahead of time, I'll be impressed! I'd love to know some of your guesses in the reviews.**

 **~ Dagger**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Teague

**Chapter Sixteen - Teague**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the lack in updates even though I was updating Dancing and Time of Dying. I shouldn't be neglecting this story, I just need to find my muse.**

 **However, in order to get the next chapter, I'd like to see three reviews. Even if they're just a "please update," it helps me feel inspired. It let's me know that people are still reading. So, if you read the chapter, please drop a review if you want more!**

 **Anyways? On to the story!**

I creep up on the small castle, glaring at it. So this is the rat's nest. The beehive. The mother load. This is where the trouble had begun to brew. Somewhere in here was a Royal who was going to pay. But who? That was his burning question. Who was doing this?

The strangest thing was how _easy_ it was to get in. In no way should it have been that easy. How could it be? It should be crawling with Fae guards. I'd heard that Fae even close to this place were slaughtered. So how did I get in? It almost gave me the feeling that they wanted me inside. That they wanted me to make it in. I didn't like that.

 _Just remain calm and in control._ That was Jared's stupid advice.

 _Shut up. You'll ruin my concentration._ I snap in response.

Thankfully, he did. He held his tongue. Good. I couldn't think straight with him talking.

As I walked down one of the hallways in the suffocating silence, my eyes catch on someone running down the corridor. She turns, and when she sees me, I drop my defensive position.

"Teague!" She comes running towards me, hair flying back.

"M-Mina?" Now I'm confused. She's supposed to have her memory back. I wouldn't expect her to come running...But, you never know with women. Maybe this is normal if they're in a life or death situation and see someone slightly familiar that they _might_ be able to trust? I have no idea.

As she comes closer, I step out of the way, and she runs right past before coming to a halt. Was she intending on hugging me? Not Mina, this imposter. It has to be an imposter. Somehow, I don't see Mina as smart enough to outsmart a Fae like this who must have guards, and her magic isn't strong enough yet. So, I glare at this Fae, waiting for an explanation.

"Teague?"

"Stop pretending, imposter. Who are you?"

"What, do you not recognize me?" She stood up, brushing herself off.

"I recognize the form you stole, yes." I glare at this fake Mina even harder.

"Think harder." The voice changes to one like bells.

" _Tinkerbell_?" I spit the words.

"Pfft, merely another form I stole." She waves her hand, her form changing to that of the fairy's.

I look at her, dumbfounded. "Wait...So the real Tinkerbell could've healed her without the so-called 'side effects'!" I snarl the word, anger brewing within me.

"But of course." She gives a low bow, shifting back to Mina. "It would've been easy to not darken her. But, I had the tools needed. She had to have a small seed of darkness, she was struck by Erjad, and she has a Fae ancestor."

"Wait, Fae ancestor? What? You traced her lineage?"

"Of course not. There was no need." She shifts to the form of a golden siren. Very beautiful. And yet, very evil.

"What? No need?"

"Of course not. Not when I'm the pathetic girl's _mother_."

No. No, it can't be. But, before my eyes, the siren changes to...Mrs. Grime.

"Y-You're Mrs. Grime?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Wilhelmina?" She smirks. "I'm surprised you don't hear. But this will be good for her. A dark princess for a dark prince. Don't you see? She's a Royal herself...Although she doesn't know that. All she knows is that she's being tortured. She's going dark herself."

And I do hear it. The blood-curtling scream of Mina's.

 **Well, I was going to make this a review story. But, you know what I just realized? This is where Forgotten ends! The sequeal (which will be called "Remembered" in case anyone's preparing to watch) will be released soon, once I finish one of my other stories. However, I will only release it if I got at least three reviews telling me to continue! So, if you'd like to find out what happens, review quick!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
